danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Junko Enoshima
|-|Projekty postaci= Projekty postaci Danganronpa 1 Junko Enoshima Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Junko Enoshima.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Junko Enoshima.png Danganronpa Zero Ryoko Otanashi Design Profile 1.jpg Danganronpa Zero Ryoko Otanashi Design Profile 2.jpg Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Junko Enoshima (Profile).png Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Junko Enoshima (Sketches).png Wczesny wygląd Junko Enoshima Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Junko Enoshima.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Prolog Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima on fashion magazines.png Rozdział 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi being attacked by Junko Enoshima.png Rozdział 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima about to attack Makoto Naegi.png Rozdział 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima's Ultimate Despair introduction (English) (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima's Ultimate Despair introduction (English) (3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - The Despair Sisters.png DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 08.png DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 09.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko found guilty (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko found guilty (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (4).png Egzekucja Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (1).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (2).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (3).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (4).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (5).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (6).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (7).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (8).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (9).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (10).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (11).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (12).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (13).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (14).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (15).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (16).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (17).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (18).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (19).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (20).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (21).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (22).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (23).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (24).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (25).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (26).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (27).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (28).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (29).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (30).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (31).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (32).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (33).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (34).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (35).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (36).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (37).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (38).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (39).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (40).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (41).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (42).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (43).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (44).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (45).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (46).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (47).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (48).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (49).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (50).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (51).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (52).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (53).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (54).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (55).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (56).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (57).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (58).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (59).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (60).png Inne Danganronpa V3 - UTDP Event Junko's Undergarments.png |-|DRAE Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Junko Enoshima UDG.jpg The suicide group.png Junko covincing the kids not to jump.png JunkoAndMonaka.png Queenjunko.jpg PrincessJunko.jpg Frogprince3.jpg Frogprince4.jpg Frogprince5.jpg Frogprince6.jpg Frogprince7.jpg Frogprince8.jpg |-|DR2 Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Rozdział 6 Junko explaining her plan.png EnoshimaLand.png Event_167.png Defeated AI Enoshima.jpg |-|DRV3 Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Rozdział 5 Junko Enoshima V3.jpg A memory of Junko Enoshima (1).jpg A memory of Junko Enoshima (3).jpg |-|DRtA= =Danganronpa: The Animation= Odcinek 1 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (07).png Odcinek 12 Enoshima interviewed by Jin.jpg Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg Fukawa's hint.jpg Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg JunkoE.png Junko Enoshima introducing herself.jpg Junko's introduction.jpg Mukuro and Junko the two ultimate despair.jpg Enoshima laughing menacingly.jpg Odcinek 13 Junko Enoshima Ultimate Fashionista.jpg Junko Enoshima cute face.jpg Danganronpa original photo.jpg Enoshima disgusted.jpg Enoshima has been voted as guilty.jpg Enoshima loses.jpg Enoshima perversely delighted.jpg Enoshima before her execution.jpg JUNKO INSANE CLOSE UP.jpg Egzekucja Enoshima in The 1,000 Blows.jpg Enoshima in Cage of Death.jpg Enoshima in The Burning of the Versailles Witch.jpg Enoshima in Excavator Destroyer.jpg Enoshima in Blast Off!.jpg Enoshima in After School Lesson.jpg |-|DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (Despair Arc)= Opening DR3 Despair OP.png Junko opening.jpg Enoshima_and_Ikusaba_opening_2.png Enoshima_junko_opening.png Odcinek 5 Enoshima appeared.jpg Enoshima's introduction.jpg Despair Arc Episode 5 - Mukuro asking why Junko is narrating.png Despair Sisters.jpg Junko Mukuro.jpeg Junko Monokuma laugh.png Odcinek 6 Trustee.png Enoshima first execution.jpg Ikusaba Enoshima sneaking in.jpg Enoshima's surprise attack.jpg Enoshima regained consciousness.jpg Enoshima unconscious.jpg A Fateful Encounter.jpg Odcinek 7 Enoshima moved.jpg Enoshima mushroom.jpg Enoshima analyse.jpg Enoshima perfume.jpg Kamukura date with Enoshima.jpg Enoshima Bringing files.jpg Enoshima smilees.jpg Enoshima mastermind.jpg Odcinek 9 Junko thanked Mitarai.JPG Odcinek 10 Sakakura defeated.jpg Enoshima rallying Nanami.jpg Enoshima's success.jpg Odcinek 11 Enoshima's excitement.JPG Enoshima watched tragedy.jpg Enoshima's decision.JPG Enoshima looking at Naegi.JPG Enoshima end.JPG Junko's grin.jpg =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (Future Arc)= Opening Enoshima_reflection.jpg Odcinek 12 Yukizome and Enoshima in afterlife.png Junko and Chisa.png End Theater.png |-|DR2.5= = ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World = WofH, 77 and 78 class.jpg |-|Novele= ''Danganronpa/Zero'' Ryoko on the cover of Dangan Ronpa Zer0.jpg DR0 Pic1.jpg DR0 Pic2.jpg DR0 Pic3.jpg Zero24.jpg Junko attacking Matsuda.jpg DR0 Pic7.jpg Kategoria:Galerie